Glee Goes There
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: A Degrassi/Glee crossover! Start voting RIGHT now who you would like to see together, even if its still two Degrassi's/Gleeks together, or a Degrassi with a Gleek. Degrassi has burned down and the students are sent to a school called McKinley High, where they share laughs, songs, tears and slushis.
1. Welcome To McKinley, Degrassi

**This sets where Glee starts season 2, and their juniors so makes them grade 11..and that season of Degrassi for Jay's grade was season 4. So start of Season 2, Season 4 Degrassi.. hopefully you remember all the couples that were together and everything that's happened til then.**

"Emma, relax."

"I can't relax _Manny_." came Emma's quick hoarse cry, "We are on a bus on our way to a NEW school, no more Degrassi.. do you know how this feels?" she looked so panicked.

Manny giggled, looking around the bus they were on, "Everyone on the bus does, Em." All of Degrassi were being sent to the other highschool McKinley, which was on a whole different side of Toronto.

"Not always about you Greenpeace." taunted a voice beside them.

Emma and Manny glanced to the other seat across their row and Jay was in the isle seat, Alex passed out beside him. Wasn't she gay now? We're they dating again?

He gave Emma a taunting look as he leaned back in his chair, feet up on the seat in front of him. Why wasn't he driving his famous orange civic?

Emma rolled her eyes at him. "Shut up, Jay, unlike you I'm thinking about my grades." she insisted and turned back to Manny, explaining, "I'm going to have to earn that reputation I've built up back, not only that, but what if there is someone SMARTER at McKinley then me?"

"Smarter or more annoying?" Alex spoke up, glancing over from beside Jay and eyes open, glaring madly at Emma

Manny rolled her eyes at them, turning to her best friend, "You're just use to organization, it'll be fine!"

Meanwhile at McKinley.

"This is not okay." Rachel berry freaked out, shoving and pulling books out of her locker as her boyfriend Finn tried to calm her down.

"What's not okay about it?" Santana taunted near her locker, going through her own with Brittany on her side like usual, "This means more people, and less room, which means I don't have to look at your hideous face and big nose so much anymore." she said while looking at Rachel who frowned and grabbed her nose in shame.

They wore their Red McKinley high cheerleader uniforms, and Brittney added to her excitement, "I'm excited about my score going up."

"What score?" Finn asked confused.

"Kurt was my last guy to hook up with in school, I mean we didn't hook up but it was close." Brittany said and went on, "So I've pretty much had all the guys in school. Now there's more coming...bring it." she declared with a blunt look then smiled doopily.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the dumb witted blonde and went back to her troubled needs, "This just means more wana be's trying out for Glee."

"Rachel, that's what we want so we can beat Adrenaline." her boyfriend tried to remind her.

Rachel just crossed her arms, it wasn't fair.

Outside McKinley, Degrassi busses started to arrive.

"Dude!" Spinner exclaimed excited, walking with Jimmy, Marco and Craig, "This is going to be so great."

"What makes it so great?" Craig asked him.

Jimmy smirked, "New ladies." he saw a blonde cheerleader pass.

Marco huffed, "Now I got to go through the outting of my sexuality all over again." he grumbled.

Craig put a hand on his shoulder and Spinner laughed, pointing to some obviously gay kid by the looks of his scarf around his neck, tight jeans, and perfectly shaped hair.

He sat on the school steps next to some bigger girl who was darker skinned and watching this craziness like the rest of them.

"Looks like you may make a boyfriend or two here." Spinner insisted to Marco who rolled his eyes but laughed.

"This is crazy." Said Mercedes, sitting beside Kurt on those steps that the Degrassi boys just walked past.

Kurt nodded, wide eyed, "And have these Degrassians even HEARD of proper fashion?" he yelped as someone passed him wearing Chanel, "Okay nevermind, I accept that girl." he pointed.

That girl was Paige Michealchuck, and she snickered walking with Hazel, "This is going to be one hell of a year."

and that it was.

Oh it really was

**OKAY! Start your voting on who you wanted paired, or to stay paired. I don't care if they're already in relationships, that just makes more drama! This will be fun :) Vote quick so I can update soon. Thanks guys!**


	2. Author Note

**AUTHOURS NOTE : Please don't ask me to put the newest cast of Degrassi in this, I think those characters are really stupid...lol you won't be able to change my mind. Stick to the characters before season 7. **

**And with Glee, keep to characters before season 4. I haven't seen the new season yet so wouldn't know anyone new! Thanks guys!**


End file.
